


Thinking Out Loud

by impossiblestories



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblestories/pseuds/impossiblestories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor ends up going to a parallel dimension conquered by the Daleks where Clara and him are married, and have a Timelord son. When the whole dimension collapses parallel Clara dies, but before she makes him promise to take care of the child with his own Clara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day after the gigantic forest appeared out of nowhere all around the world Danny Pink was sitting on Clara’s couch staring at her.

“Why did you lie to me? I would’ve understand that you wanted to keep traveling with him if only you just told me.” Clara rolled her eyes, she knew he wouldn’t ever understand her relationship with The Doctor, maybe it was indeed an addiction.

“I don’t know why I lied, after being on the Orient Express I felt like I didn’t want to leave him, but you seemed so happy about my decision to stop travelling. I didn’t know what to do. So I lied. I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” Clara said and Danny’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the TARDIS materializing in the living room.

“Does he have some kind of machine that tells him where he’s not wanted in the moment, but goes there anyway?” Danny asked annoyed and Clara ignored him completely, it wasn’t Wednesday, something must have happened. As soon as the ship’s door opened a very disoriented Doctor came out looking straight for Clara. She noticed he had bruises on his face and a broken arm, what the hell happened?

“Clara.” The Doctor yelped walking slowly to her, she took a step in his direction and when she was close enough he did something so unexpected that Clara nearly fell. He threw his good arm around her and hid his face on her neck breathing her in. She ran her hand on his hair when she felt something wet in her neck, he was crying.

“Shhh, calm down Doctor. What happened?” he took a deep breath and finally let go of her.

“You’re here.” Clara was so confused with his answer, he kept going though. “You’re alive and fine.” She smiled sympathetically at him, he probably saw another echo of hers die.

“Yes, I’m here, and I’m fine, can you tell me what happened?” he shook his head.

“Can I show it to you? I don’t think I can talk about it right now.” Clara nodded and Danny looked confused at her while The Doctor touched her temples lightly.

 

 

_The TARDIS had a rough land, it was Wednesday and The Doctor wanted to pick Clara up, he would never admit it to her, but he missed her, he wanted her full time with him. Never gonna happen though. He opened the door and noticed Daleks’ ships all over the sky, he could see he was in London, a very much different, very much darker London. He checked the date to make sure he hasn’t made a mistake, he hasn’t. It was October 12 th, 2014. _

_The moment he went out he saw a very thin, dirty and desperate Clara running to him holding a child in her arms. Something was definitely off._

_“Doctor!!” she yelled and nearly jumped on his arms. He caught her and brought her inside the ship._

_“Clara?” she had the same face, of course, but she didn’t feel like his Clara._

_“DAD!!” the child, that looked barely two yelled at him and hugged his neck tight. What the hell was going on? He had never been more confused._

_“You have a TARDIS, an actual blue box TARDIS, but you I can’t feel you in my head. I thought you died. Why can’t I feel you in my head? What happened to our bond?” She asked him, when he didn’t say anything she picked up the child again and marched out of the control room. She walked straight to his bedroom and opened up the door, he followed her inside and saw her undressing the child going to his private bathroom. “Will you stop following me? I’m gonna take a shower with Samuel, we were stuck on the sewers for days.” He was still dumb folded with this crazy situation._

_He was in the kitchen when she saw him again._

_“Why are you acting so weird near me?” she asked running her hands on his chest before hugging him._

_“I’m not who you think I am.” he said bluntly and her eyes widened._

_“What do you mean? Did they erase your memory? I’m Clara, Clara Oswald, human, your wife, mother of your child.” He shook his head._

_“I think I ended up falling in a parallel dimension again. Uhm, do you know him?” he asked showing her a picture of Danny he had stolen from her room. She shook her head._

_“No, should I?” he nodded._

_“In my dimension he’s your boyfriend. We’re not married, we’re just best friends.” Her huge eyes were full of tears._

_“You’re not my husband? Is he dead?” he shook his head, he had no idea what to tell her, her pain was hurting him._

_“Clara, can you tell me why there are Daleks’ ships everywhere?” she nodded and stared to tell him how they found a good dalek once, that was in reality a faulty dalek and ended up fixing him starting the terror all over the universe. They conquered Earth last because of The Doctor, but after a long time they captured him and made all the humans slaves._

_“Now, they’re looking for Samuel, because he’s a Timelord.” My jaw dropped, this Clara gave her Doctor a son, a timelord son. “If you’re from a parallel world, our stories must match at some point, right?” He nodded._

_“My Clara and I fixed that Dalek, but we made, more like Clara made him see true beauty again, so he stopped all the other Daleks by himself.”_

_“Why are you just best friends? I can see you love her.” He blushed._

_“Well, I’m Doctor idiot, soon after that she met that PE teacher and I lost all the nerve I never had to ask her out. She doesn’t like me like that though.” Clara laughed._

_“Oh Doctor, you’re so wrong about that. If she’s anything like me she loves you so deeply that it hurts. She’s scared that you changed though, and mostly that you’ll reject her.”_

_“So, how do we fix this mess with the Daleks here?” Clara shook her head chuckling, there he was again changing subjects._

_“There’s no way, we’re far too gone. We need to run away.”_

_“The TARDIS won’t start, I need to find a source of energy from my world. I’m sure I have something in here, but it might take a while for me to find it.”_

_Two weeks later and The Doctor finally found a special kind of battery that would start his ship, but he was enjoying living with Clara and Samuel far too much to use it immediately. This Clara loved him, he could see it in her eyes, and even though they didn’t live as a married couple he didn’t want to go back to his Clara and see her kissing PE. She was supposed to be his._

_One normal afternoon while they were watching TV inside the TARDIS, they heard that metallic angry voice coming from outside, they both ran and saw Samuel opening the door and running outside, there was one dalek just in front of him. The Doctor ran in front of the boy and heard ‘EXTERMINATE!’ being yelled, he closed his eyes but didn’t feel a thing._

_“MOM!” Sam yelled and The Doctor saw Clara on the floor. He ran inside the TARDIS immediately pulling Sam with him. Picking up a special gun, he went outside and shot the Dalek exploding it. The force of the shoot was so strong that he felt his arm breaking, but he didn’t care, he kneeled beside Clara and held her face to him. He knew she was dying and there was nothing he could do._

_“Doctor, take care of Samuel, please?” he nodded._

_“Of course I will. He’s my son, darling.” She smiled at him._

_“And please, tell her. Be brave and tell her.”_

 

 

The Doctor removed his fingers from her temples and saw Clara’s eyes widen.

“Where’s Sam?” Was the only question that left her mouth. Her mind was going wild, she now had a son to look after, a timelord son. And, the Doctor loved her. He never said the words, but she could feel his love there, inside her mind as he told her what happened.

“With Vastra.” He replied and Clara sat back on the couch taking a deep breath.

“I think I need some tea.” She said and Danny sat beside her confused. The Doctor sighed and went to the kitchen to make the tea.

“What happened Clara? You look pale. Who’s Sam? And Vastra?” Danny wouldn’t shut up with all his questions, so Clara shut her eyes angrily.

“Will you shut the fuck up???” She said out loud. Danny got up and went to the kitchen.

“What have you done to her?? You should have left her alone a long time ago, you’re ruining her life!” The Doctor ignored him, but all he wanted to do was punch him in the face. He kept making Clara’s tea. Danny kept talking though.

“Clara? Can you make your PE boyfriend shut up?” The Doctor said as soon as the tea was ready. Clara went to the kitchen and rested her head on The Doctor’s shoulder.

“Show him.” She commanded.

“Show me what?” Danny asked confused.

“What happened to him, what he showed me.” Danny nodded and The Doctor put his fingers on his temples. Images filled Danny’s mind, of course The Doctor filtered them for him, and he sat down.

“You have a son?” He asked alarmed.

“In a parallel world we had a son, but now that whole reality collapsed so I brought him here. I want to know if you” he looked at Clara, instead of Danny “wanted to raise him as your own, or if I should leave him with Vastra. I can’t raise him on the TARDIS by myself.” The Doctor’s eyes were so sad of just thinking about the possibility of leaving Sam to Vastra. Clara shook her head.

“No, he’s our son, of course I’ll raise him!” Clara said.

“I really think you should sleep on it, tomorrow morning you can tell me your decision.” The Doctor didn’t wait for her reply and left for the TARDIS.

“So, what are you gonna do?” Danny asked. He knew Clara should stay with the kid, but he didn’t want to have The Doctor’s son in the way. He was being selfish and he knew it.

“What do you mean? I’m gonna keep Sam. I can’t let him grow up without a family, you of all people should know that.” She replied annoyed, all she wanted was to sleep.

“But he’s half alien!” Clara laughed.

“Yeah, and he’s half me, I don’t care if he’s an alien or not, all I care is that he knows me as his mom and it would be incredibly selfish of me to let him be raised by other people. He doesn’t need to suffer. He’ll have his mom and dad and we will carry on as if nothing happened.”

“Are you insane? Of course he’ll notice you and his father aren’t married. You can’t just carry on.” Clara rolled her eyes.

“Of course I can, and couples split up all the time. Now I really need to sleep. See you tomorrow Danny.”

 

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 

“Daddy, where’s mommy? Did she die?” Samuel asked and the Doctor couldn’t tell him the truth, but on the other hand, what if Clara didn’t stay with them? He was so confused.

“Boy, your mom is fine, I can’t tell you much about her situation right now, just trust me when I say she’s fine, alright?” The little boy nodded and rested his head on his father’s shoulder.

“Okay.” The Doctor smiled at his son and admired him, he looked so much like Clara, the only differences were his fair skin and deep blue eyes. After his son fell asleep he went to talk to Vastra.

“So, you and Clara had a son? And I thought she was exaggerating when she told me that if anyone could flirt with a mountain rage it was her.” Vastra said and The Doctor didn’t corrected her, no one needed to know the truth. He would only tell if Clara say she didn’t want the boy.

“You see how ironic life is, now I have to go for a brief moment again, then I’ll pick up the boy, alright?” Vastra nodded knowing something was off with him, yet she didn’t say anything.

 

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

 

The Doctor arrived at Clara’s flat and noticed it was dawning, way too early for his impossible girl to be up. He saw her sleeping soundly in her bed, and for a moment he let himself enjoy the sight. Parallel Clara and him shared a bed for weeks, it was a good experience, he felt like he belonged somewhere. He never had anything with parallel Clara though, he felt too much like he was cheating on his Clara. Said Clara was now awakening.

“Doctor? Is that you?” She asked still sleepy. When he didn’t say anything nor came closer she continued speaking. “My husband will arrive any minute now and he’ll kill you if you do any harm to me. He’s a very powerful man.” The Doctor chuckled and Clara finally saw it was him.

“Should I be afraid or what?” He came closer and sat beside her in bed, she hit his arm fake pouting.

“Why didn’t you answer me like any normal person would? Oh right, you’re not a normal person.” He smirked.

“So? Child in or child out?” Her eyes widened.

“Is he here? I can’t wait to meet him.” The Doctor smiled, even though he tried to hide it.

“I’ve always known you loved kids, but I never thought you’d be this excited to assume a child that isn’t yours.” Clara rolled her eyes.

“In this world he’s mine, I bet if you do a DNA test I’ll be the mom, won’t I?” He nodded. “That said, I’m his mom.” The Doctor chuckled.

“What does PE think about it?” Clara smirked at him, she knew pretty well he was loving this situation.

“Does it matter?” she asked and the Doctor chuckled.

“Alright, it doesn’t matter, but I have one condition for all this situation, Danny doesn’t get to be my son’s father. I am Sam’s father and I want to be part of his life.” Clara’s eyes widened, so he was feeling threated by Danny, that was interesting. Her mind went back to the image of him telling the other Clara how much he lost his nerve to ask her out.

“Deal.” He smiled and she couldn’t resist him. She hugged him tight. “I can’t believe we have a son.” He pecked her hair out of instinct and blushed immediately.

“Let’s go get him?” she nodded jumping inside the TARDIS. “Darling, are you going to meet him in your pyjamas?” He blushed even harder and followed her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“What will our back story be?” Clara asked as soon as she changed clothes. “Oh, and how did you fix your arm so fast?”

“What do you mean?” The Doctor asked her confused. “Time Lord trick.” He winked and she rolled her eyes at him.

“He thinks we’re married and live on the TARDIS, what will our story be to explain why he’s gonna live with me in a house on Earth? About the marriage I think we should wait for him to adapt before telling him.” The Doctor nodded, he haven’t thought about that, maybe because he wanted Clara to come on board indefinitely so much, that thought never crossed his mind.

“Uhmm, he knows his whole home collapsed, so we can tell him that living here is the safest place in the universe, he may be a Time Lord still he’s only just a child, he’ll accept everything we tell him. You don’t need to worry about that.” Clara nodded and couldn’t hide a huge smile that was appearing on her face.

“I can’t wait to meet him.” The Doctor smiled and pulled on the lever and in a blink of an eye, they were landing on Victorian London.

 

As soon as Clara opened the TARDIS door she was met with a cute little boy running in her direction yelling.

“MUM!!!” she smiled and picked him in her arms hugging him tight. Before she noticed she saw him wiping her eyes. “No cry mama!” she kissed his face, he was a perfect mix of her and the Doctor, he was beautiful.

“They’re happy tears, my darling.” She whispered to him and felt the Doctor’s hand resting on her hip, he was hugging her and their son.

“Dada!! You bring mum!!” Sam said happily and the Doctor chuckled.

“I told you I would. Now, come on, we need to leave.” He said waving Vastra and Jenny a shy goodbye. Clara rolled her eyes at him for wanting to leave so soon, but waved goodbye to them as well.

 

Back in the TARDIS, Clara sat on the Doctor’s leather armchair with Sam on her lap. She couldn’t take her eyes away from her other dimension son. The Doctor sat beside them and ran his fingers on Sam’s dark hair.

“Clara, I think you should take him to his room, he’s almost sleeping.” She nodded and got up, but he thought she was way too small to carry him on her own.

“I can carry him if you want.” Clara smiled and handed Sam to him. He noticed she following them all through the way. “What?” he asked.

“I never thought I’d ever seen you like this. It’s adorable.” She saw his cheeks blushing. She opened the door for him and smiled at their son’s room, it was awesome. It would be really hard for her to give him a room like this in her flat. The guest room in there was way smaller than this, but they’d have to manage. The Doctor put Sam to bed and kissed his forehead. Clara did the same and they left the room.

“I was thinking that we could stay here in the TARDIS for a while, so you can get used to being a mom, what do you say?” Clara shook her head.

“I can’t Doctor, I gotta work and we need to fix Sam’s room in my house.” The Doctor rolled his eyes.

“But Clara…time machine!”

“No buts, you’ll have to stay there with us, so we can pretend we’re married for a while. You can park the TARDIS in my room and pretend that we share the room.” She was more talking to herself than to him.

“What about PE?” Clara finally looked at him.

“He’ll understand.” The Doctor chuckled.

“Oh, I bet he will, just like he understood you deciding to continue traveling with me, he understands what he doesn’t know, right? Not that I mind, I just don’t want to risk Sam seeing you and him doing inappropriate things.”

“We don’t do inappropriate things.” The Doctor laughed.

“Oh I didn’t know you were Saint Clara.” She smirked at him holding his hand.

“So, hubby, let’s go fix our son’s room?”

 

The Doctor and Clara were cleaning her guest room, well, Clara were and the Doctor was just watching.

“Won’t you help me?” She asked annoyed.

“I already took all the furniture out.”

“The TARDIS did that for you.” He sighed.

“Don’t you have to work today?” She rolled her eyes.

“I called in sick today. Now, come on hubby, help me.”

“Will you stop calling me that?” He asked grumpily.

“Nah, I like the sound of it.” Clara’s eyes widened as soon as she realized what she had said. “I mean...” The Doctor interrupted her.

“I get it wifey, no need to explain yourself.”

 

It was lunch time when Sam found his parents in a weird place sitting on a couch looking exhausted.

“Mum?” He asked and Clara looked at him.

“Hi Sam, are you hungry, my dear?” The boy just nodded.

“Where are we?” He asked confused. Before Clara could say anything The Doctor spoke.

“This is our new home, Sammy. The TARDIS picked this place for us to stay, here’s safe. I’ll need you to live here and have a normal human life with me and mom, at least for a while. Do you get that?” Both Clara and the Doctor knew he couldn’t get the concept of a normal human life yet, but Sam nodded anyway, he just wanted to be safe in his parents’ arms.

“How about we go have lunch outside today?” Clara suggested and both her boys nodded. “Ok! Fish and chips then?”

 

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

 

One week later and The Doctor was restless, he needed to travel. While Clara were at school he was home taking care of Sam. Clara forbade him to take Sam in his adventures without her. So there he was stuck home with his son.

 

Clara and Danny were talking in her classroom before lunch, he was curious to meet her son, still she was denying him that privilege.

“So, how are you dealing with everything?” He asked her and she sighed.

“I’m tired, it’s a lot to do when I get home from work. I have to make dinner, bath Samuel, play with him a bit, do the laundry and then put him to sleep. It’s exhausting, but it feels good.” Danny was about to say something when The Doctor and Samuel entered her classroom.

“Mum!!” The boy said running to her. She picked him up smiling at the little boy, but glaring at The Doctor, what the hell was he doing there?

“It got boring at home.” The Doctor said and Danny’s mouth dropped, he had no idea he was the one taking care of Samuel. Clara told him her grandma was the only person aware of Samuel’s existence, so he thought she was the one taking care of him. Clara noticed Danny’s alarmed face and glared at the Doctor even more.

“Why didn’t you take him out or something?” Clara asked and The Doctor looked at her as if she was crazy.

“Well, I did, that’s why we’re here. Let’s go have lunch?” Clara sighed hard and looked apologetic at Danny.

“It’s okay, you should go with them Clara.” Danny said and The Doctor lost no time in grabbing Clara’s free hand guiding her out of the classroom.

 

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 

They were sitting in a restaurant next to Coal Hill having lunch. Clara was way too quiet and Sam noticed it.

“Mum, you alright?” The boy asked his mom, she smiled at him.

“Yeah honey, why?”

“You look tired.” Clara had no idea what to say, she was indeed tired, but what was bothering her was the fact that The Doctor took Sam into her work place, obviously enjoying the fact he could show Samuel off to Danny. Danny was dealing with Samuel’s existence in a very nice way, but Clara knew if he could choose anyone to be the boy’s father it would never be The Doctor.

“I am, Sam. Mom’s getting used to this new routine, soon I’ll be as good as new.” Clara explained and Sam nodded, then he looked at his father.

“You kiss mum!” The kid demanded and both Clara’s and Doctor’s eyes widened.

“What?” The Doctor asked his son waiting for an explanation.

“You kiss mum when she is tired.” Clara’s cheek turned bright red hearing what her son was saying. The Doctor was speechless, should he kiss Clara? No, he shouldn’t. Did he want to kiss her? Oh yeah, he did. So much.


	3. Chapter 3

Samuel stared at his parents confused. Why wouldn’t his dad kiss his mum when she needed it? The Doctor noticed his son’s confused face and thought fast.

“Why don’t we give her a better kind of kiss?” He said and his son’s eyes widened in curiosity, he so was Clara’s offspring. “C’mon kid, I’ll kiss her right cheek and you’ll kiss the other, what do you say?” The boy nodded at his father’s suggestion. They kissed Clara’s round cheeks and the woman couldn’t help but laugh.

“Adorable!!!” They heard a woman say enthusiastically. “Clara, I had no idea you and the former caretaker Smith were together.” The woman carried on and the Doctor looked at Clara waiting for an explanation.

“John, this is Alma Voult, history teacher at Coal Hill School.” Clara said to the Doctor and he nodded, not knowing what to say or do.

“And who’s this cute boy here?” Alma asked faking a smile. Clara never liked her, she was the epitome of fake AND she hit on the Doctor while he was at school playing the caretaker.

“Our son, Samuel.” Clara replied and Alma’s jaw dropped.

“What about Danny Pink?” Clara rolled her eyes to the fake woman asking personal questions.

“Danny’s my friend, this has nothing to do with him.” The Doctor noticed Clara was getting angry and decided to intervene.

“Honey, your lunch break is almost over, we better get going.” He said holding Clara’s hand intertwining their fingers for the first time. His hearts were beating in a crazy rhythm and so was Clara’s, but they ignored it. Clara took her son’s hand and they left.

 

_xxxxxxxxx_

 

By the end of the day Clara was aware that everyone in school knew about her son and “boyfriend/husband” already. Her students were gossiping and Courtney Woods came to her saying she knew something was up between her and the Doctor. Yet Danny hadn’t shown up yet, Clara knew she was in trouble.

She was about to leave when Danny stood by her door.

“So?” He asked and she had no idea what to say. When she didn’t say anything he carried on, he was pissed. “It was lovely to know that you and your boyfriend, or even husband, people don’t know because you don’t wear a wedding ring, were having a happy family moment during lunch today along with your son. What the hell was that??” he asked without yelling, in a calm manner and that made Clara’s heart hurt even more.

“I never told anyone the Doctor is my boyfriend! Alma saw us and spread the gossip. What do you want me to do? The Doctor is Samuel’s father and that’s final.” Clara started to speak a little louder and Danny lost it.

“What do I want you to do??? I know that he is your son’s father, unfortunately, but that doesn’t mean you have to go on holding hands, kissing and being together 24/7. You’re living together, aren’t you?” Danny asked and Clara looked down. “Are you having an affair with him?” She shook her head.

“NO! I’m not having an affair with him and yeah, he is living with us, because my son thinks we’re married and all of this is being traumatizing enough, he doesn’t need to go through his parents break up, at least not for now.”

“So, what’s going to happen with us?” Danny asked.

“I don’t know, I truly don’t know. I want to be with you, but my son is my first one priority and if you can’t understand that we can’t be together anymore.” Clara said and Danny knew she was right, he knew he was just jealous. He wanted to be Clara’s son’s father, and especially he didn’t want to have to deal with the Doctor ever again. That was not an option though, he wouldn’t give Clara to the Timelord that easily. He was aware that the Doctor loved her, and what bothered him the most was the possibility of Clara loving him back.

“Okay, I’m sorry Clara. I overreacted.” Clara smiled and hugged him tight.

“Thank you.” She whispered in his ears and they left together parting their ways only when they arrived at the parking lot when Clara got on her motorbike.

 

_xxxxxxxxxx_

 

It was Saturday morning when Clara awoke with the Doctor lying beside her in bed, he was deep in sleep. What the hell was he doing there?

“Doctor?” she called him, he didn’t move. “Doctor? Are you alright?” she ran her fingers on his hair and slowly he woke up.

“Clara?”

“Yeah, what are you doing here?” she asked and he opened his eyes sitting down in bed.

“The TARDIS kicked me out, I was tinkering in her motor room and accidentally cut the wrong wire, so she got mad and kicked me out. She locked herself for self-repair.” He explained and she laughed, that was a thing the old cow would do to her thief. “You are so mean, Ms. Oswald, you shouldn’t laugh seeing we’re stuck here for the weekend.” He burst out laughing as well and Clara was amused, that was a sight she had never seen happen in this body of his. Samuel must have heard them laughing and ran to his parents’ room jumping on the bed to laugh with them. The Doctor and the boy started to tickle Clara making the woman squirm in laughter.

“Stop!! Guys please?” she said trying to take their hands but failing badly.

“We stop if you kiss daddy!” Sam yelled and both Clara and the Doctor stopped laughing.

“Why do you want to see a kiss so much?” Clara asked.

“You and daddy don’t seem okay, kisses makes everything okay.” He said and Clara knew that they had no way to scape this now.

“We’re fine Sam.” The Doctor said but the boy’s eyes started to water, he was about to cry, so Clara made a move. She grabbed the Doctor’s face and brought his lips to hers, the moment their lips touched they forgot about everything and went for it. The Doctor bit Clara’s lower lip making her open up to him, their tongues touched and it felt like fireworks. He held her tight around the waist and Sam clapped his small hands in awe. They ended the kiss and both were blushing like there was no tomorrow, Sam, on the other hand, jumped on his parents’ lap kissing their cheeks everywhere. The Doctor felt like crying, it was the first moment after a long long time that he felt like he was happy, that he finally belonged somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor was stuck on Earth for three weeks, he was going insane.

“Clara, I need to travel!! I can’t stand being here all day doing nothing!!” The Doctor said almost yelling at Clara. The woman was making dinner with Samuel at her hip.

“Doctor, am I holding you here right now? Go, but be back here by the time I have to go to work tomorrow, alright?” Clara said calmly, but the Doctor went closer to her.

“No! I don’t wanna go alone, I want you to come along, to see wonders, to live adventures like old times.” His tone was almost pleading. Clara put Sam down on his high chair, that was getting small for him, and looked at the Doctor.

“If you didn’t notice things aren’t like the old times.” She said looking at Sam. “Let’s not argue in front of him, okay?” The Doctor nodded and went to the living room. He wanted to fly away, kidnap Clara and Sam and never return, but he couldn’t. He wanted to go on epic adventures with Clara again, he knew Sam was way too small to come along, he could stay with Vastra for a while though.

Clara finished preparing dinner and served a soup to Sam, handing him his plastic spoon she went after the Doctor.

“Why are you so grumpy lately? I mean it when I say you can travel while I’m here taking care of Sam. We could put him in a day-care if you want to, I know it must be very boring to stay stuck here.” Clara said sitting beside him.

“Why won’t you come with me? We can leave Sam with Vastra.” He looked into her eyes pleading again.

“I’m so tired, it’s not easy being a teacher and a mom, it’s been just a month for me, I’ll get used to it, I promise.” She replied sighing, the Doctor held her hand intertwining their fingers. Nothing happened between them after that kiss weeks ago, still, being close felt natural to them.

“What about the weekends? We can travel during the weekends and be here by the time we left, so you can rest for two days.” He offered but she shook her head.

“Danny wants to see me every Saturday, even if we returned at the same time we left I’d still be tired when I see Danny.” The Doctor rolled his eyes.

“Oh there’s Danny... I see.”

“Doctor, he’s my boyfriend!” Clara said making the Doctor smirk.

“Why don’t you speak a little louder so our son can hear you? I think we should tell him we’re getting a divorce so you can stay all your free time with Danny.” The Doctor said and it was Clara’s time to smirk.

“Wait, are you jealous?” She asked and he looked down. “OMG, you are!” She giggled and he stood up.

“It’s impossible to talk to you today Clara.” He said outraged and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Dinner’s ready anyway.” She informed him and went back to the kitchen.

 

_xxxxxxxxxx_

 

It was Saturday afternoon, Clara was cuddling with Danny on his couch when her cellphone rang. It was The Doctor.

“Hello?” She greeted him.

“Clara, can I take Sam to Vastra?? I just found a new companion to travel with me today.” He said overexcited and Clara’s eyes widened. She pushed Danny away from her and righted herself in the couch.

“New companion? What the heck are you talking about?” She practically yelled at her phone.

“You see, I was playing with Sam at the park near your flat when a woman sat beside me on the bench. We started talking and I invited her for one trip only. So now I need to take Sam to Vastra.” The Doctor explained himself and Clara wished he was near her so she could slap him so hard he’d regenerate.

“No!”

“No? No what, Clara?? You were the one telling me that I should travel.” Clara hissed at her phone.

“No, you won’t take my son to Vastra. I’m going home right now, don’t you dare leave before I get there, alright?” She said and he chuckled.

“Yes, boss.” He replied before hanging up.

 

“You’re leaving?” Danny asked Clara.

“Yeah! I gotta go home to be with Sam.” She answered him putting back her shoes.

“Are you sure? You seemed more irritated about the new companion issue.”  Clara rolled her eyes at Danny and put on her coat.

“Please, don’t be the jealous boyfriend now. I need to leave.”

 

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

 

Clara arrived home and saw The Doctor and a woman (who looked like she could be a model, much to her displease) sitting on her couch while Sam was playing on the floor.

“Clara, hello! This is Annie.” The Doctor said excited. Clara fake smiled at the woman and grabbed him by the hand taking him to her room.

“What the fuck were you thinking? You don’t need a new companion.” She said angrily at him, while at it, she opened her top drawer and was looking for something.

“Actually I do. You don’t travel with me anymore, not even to safe places where we could take Sam with us.” He said and she finally found what she was looking for. “Are these...” She interrupted him.

“Yeah, wedding rings. Now put it on, it was my parents’, it should fit.” He did as he was told, but confusion was written all over his face.

“Why?” He asked.

“Because you’re my husband.” She replied. The Doctor’s eyes widened when he realized she was jealous.

“Fake husband, plus we don’t need rings to pretend to be married.”

“Here on Earth we do, and I don’t want that model Annie to think you were hitting on her, that you’re available to her.” She blurted out and blushed immediately. The Doctor chuckled and held her hand to put her ring on it.

“There, Clara Oswald wife of Doctor from Gallifrey.” He said winking, mocking her. She slapped his arm playfully and they both went back to the living room.

 

“Say bye bye to daddy, sweetheart.” Clara told Sam. The boy ran to his father and held his legs.

“Be back soon!” The boy said.

“I will, and you take care of mommy and behave.” The Doctor told his son who nodded eagerly. He went to Clara and ran his thumb on her face. “I’ll be back tonight. If you need me I’m just a phone call away, alright?” She nodded at him.

“Okay, bye bye hubby.” She said and he couldn’t resist her all eyes face, so he kissed her. It was just a peck on her lips, but they both know it meant a lot more than that.

“Bye, my love.”

 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 

Inside the TARDIS while on time vortex Annie was in awe watching through the door.

“Your wife is a very lucky woman.” Annie said not looking at the Doctor.

“You think? I mean, look at me, just the plain old Doctor.” He said casually.

“You are worth way more than you can see, I saw her death stares at me when she arrived home. I don’t blame her, I’d do the same if you were my husband. So, you said you’re a Time Lord, is your wife a Time Lady as well? Why are you on Earth?” She asked and the Doctor chuckled.

“Curious, I like it. Clara is exactly like that, it’s one of the traits I love most about her, anyway, she isn’t a Time Lady, but she isn’t a regular human, not anymore. Our son is a Time Lord, by the way.” He explained.

“How? Aren’t you from different species? And why isn’t she a regular human anymore?” she asked confused.

“Yes, but we are compatible in that way. What can I tell you about my small sweet just Clara? She saved my life in more ways than anyone did. She had the guts to jump on my time stream and spread echoes of her all over my 2000 year timeline. I keep meeting echoes of her and they keep dying to save me, so I do everything I can to protect the real one. She’s kinda reckless though, but that was before Sam.” Annie smiled at him while he was talking about Clara.

“You love her very much, don’t you?” she asked and he blushed.

“More than anyone I’ve ever met.” He answered smiling.

 

Little did he knew that in a place very far away a Lady called Missy was watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update but life's been crazy on these last few weeks... dealing with death of a loved one is never easy.  
> Hope you enjoy and commet.  
> Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Clara was lying in her bed waiting for the Doctor. He had left that afternoon with Annie and haven’t returned yet, was he in trouble? Oh, probably. He was always in trouble even when he didn’t want to be, well, especially when he didn’t want to be. Clara wouldn’t lie, she was worried about him, but most of all she was jealous. It should be her with him, not some 5’9 model like woman. She had no idea who she was kidding, because she was getting so tired of denying her feelings for the stick insect. Her feelings for him were only growing, he was so nice to Sam and being honest he looked dashing, still she was scared of leaving her all so normal Danny Pink behind and end up all alone. A faint voice inside her head was saying that she had Sam now, she would never be alone. Interrupting her thoughts were the sound of the TARDIS coming from the living room. She ran there.

“Doctor, what took you so long?” she asked and he smiled at her.

“Oh amica mea, I was in ancient Rome having a nice chat with the Emperor. I’m sorry I got home so late.” He apologized sounding like her real husband.

“Julius Caesar??” Clara asked and the Doctor nodded. “Not fair!! When I was a teenager I was obsessed with the Roman Empire, you should take me there some time.” As Clara was speaking he couldn’t hide his smile, he wished she was the one with him today even though Annie was nice and all. She wasn’t his Clara.

“I sure will, amica mea.”

“Amica mea?” She asked him and he blushed.

“It’s Latin.”

“Yeah, and??”

“If you’re so interested you should look it’s meaning on your own.” He said and she rolled her eyes at him.

“I’m going back to bed, your dinner is on the fridge, heat it on the microwave, alright?” She explained it to him and the fact that she had saved a plate for him moved his hearts.

“Yes, boss!” She giggled.

“Try not to burn my kitchen down, please?” Clara mocked him and he playfully rolled his eyes at her.

“I’ll try not to, no promises though. Good night, amica mea.” He said and leaned down pecking her lips, that caught her off guard. Clara blushed and unconsciously ran her fingers through her lips.

“Good night, Doctor.”

 

Clara woke up the next day and the house was quiet. She checked Sam’s room and saw him sleeping, she couldn’t help but smile at him. She loved him so much already, and couldn’t imagine her life without him anymore, she was thankful that the Doctor brought him to her.

Closing the door silently she noticed she was still wearing her mother’s wedding ring, she thought of taking it off, but it fit so perfectly there. Walking to the living room she saw the Doctor napping on her couch. He was sitting down with an open book on his lap. Adorable! She sat beside him.

“You should lay down, in your advanced years your back may not react well to this.” She whispered in his ear, he opened his eyes smirking.

“You and your smart mouth. Just so you know young lady, my body is new, younger than yours.” He mumbled and she giggled, which made his eyes light up, he loved that sound.

“Well, it’s true you don’t have it for long, but it was clearly used before that, look at all those lines.” She mocked him while running her fingers on the lines on his face. He got self conscious and she noticed it. “I like them.”

“What?” He asked truly confused.

“Your lines, I like them.” She confessed and his eyes widened not believing in what he was hearing.

“You sure do...” He was being sarcastic. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Oh, stop that! You look dashing and you know it. You’re like a walking talking grumpy sex god.” She said and his jaw dropped, did she really think that about this body of his?

“Does your boyfriend know about this confession of yours?” He needed something to distract himself of the will to jump her bones. He wanted her so much.

“Boyfriend?” Clara played dumb and looked at her left hand. “I seemed to be married, and only one man has the other ring that match this one.” She showed him her ring grinning. “Oh look! It’s here.” She faked innocence and grabbed his hand showing him his own ring getting their mouths really close.

“Clara, we shouldn’t...” He tried to reason, but she didn’t let him by locking their lips passionately. Clara knew she shouldn’t be kissing him, but resisting was out of question, she had finally admitted to herself that she loved him, that she wanted him.

The Doctor kissed her back and all his instincts took over. He pulled her to his lap making her straddle him, biting her lower lip he shoved his tongue on her mouth. Clara moaned.

“MUM?” They heard Sam calling from his room. Clara giggled and broke the kiss, the Doctor was still too shocked to react.

“Duty’s calling, but don’t you dare think we finished our talk.” Clara said winking at him.

 

_xxxxxxxxxx_

 

Danny have been trying to call Clara all day and she never replied or even called him back. He was worried, so he decided to go check on her even though he knew he shouldn’t.

 

_xxxxxxxxxx_

 

“Clara, the popcorn is ready! C’mon!!” The Doctor called her.

“Coming!!” She sang. “I’m just changing Sam.” She finished it and went to the tv room with her kid on her arms. The Doctor was already sitting on the couch, so she joined him.

“Son, which movie do you want to watch?” The Doctor asked the boy that was nested on his mother’s lap.

“Cars!!” He answered and immediately the Doctor fetched the movie.

 

Clara was resting her head on the Doctor’s shoulder, he passed his arm around her making her cuddle with him. Sam was glued on the TV screen sitting on the carpet with his Steven McQueen plush toy. The door bell rang.

“I’ll go, you stay here being cozy for when I return, okay?” The Doctor said getting up. He went to the door and the moment he opened it he froze. Danny Pink was there in front of him, and he didn’t look like he was there to friendly chat.

“Can I speak to Clara?” The teacher asked and the Doctor stepped aside to let him in. At that moment Danny saw Clara sitting on the couch where obviously the Doctor had been, and the kid sitting on the floor with his toy. His heart broke when realization hit him, he had already lost Clara. She had a family of her own and it didn’t include him.

Clara got up and went to them.

“Hi Danny, is there something wrong?” Clara asked confused.

“I need to talk to you.” He said eyeing her up and down, she was in jimjams so they couldn’t leave. The Doctor stood beside Clara not wanting to leave them alone.

“Okay, come here to my room so we can talk.” Clara suggested, the Doctor went back to the couch raging inside, he was so jealous.

 

Inside the room Danny sat on Clara’s bed and she stood in front of him.

“So, what do you want?” She questioned him and at that moment he saw her ring.

“Why are you wearing a weeding ring?” He asked taking a deep breath not to yell at her. Clara blushed, she had no idea what to tell him, the real reason would hurt him. So she lied.

“Sam asked me where my ring was, so I put my mother’s ring on. What are you doing here anyway? I told you not to come here, Sam will ask questions that I don’t want to answer.” Clara explained and Danny chuckled.

“Oh, so if your son ask you to fuck his father you would?? Stop lying to me Clara, I can’t take the lies anymore!!! Since that kid arrived you didn’t sleep with me once, even when we had several opportunities to do so. I want the truth, so I’ll ask you again, why are you wearing a weeding ring?” He was now angry, his tone was louder and more intimidating. Clara went mental.

“You want the truth?? Well, the truth is that I love the Doctor, I’ve loved him way before I met you. I jumped on his timeline spreading echoes of me through all of his existence, dying over and over again just to save him. And I’d do it again. He’s my best friend, the closest person to me, the man I’d never lie to. That’s the truth, now deal with it.” Clara vented on him. Danny looked down, he had no idea what to do, he didn’t want to lose Clara.

“But I love you so much, Clara.” He said almost like a plea. Clara’s heart got tight.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized for exploding on him. “The Doctor and I have a difficult deep relationship and right now I’m so confused. I like you, I really do, but I don’t think I’m being fair to you.” Clara explained and Danny held her hand pulling her to him.

“I know you do like me and that’s the reason I think we should stay together.”

“I can’t be with you if you don’t like my kid, Samuel is my son and he’ll always come first.” Clara said and Danny nodded.

“Can I come second?” He asked and she got mute. The Doctor would always come second. Since Clara didn’t say anything Danny kissed her and in that exact moment the Doctor opened the door.

“Amica mea, Sam’s sleepy and wants his goodnight kiss.” The Doctor’s eyes widened and Clara could swear she saw tears forming in them. “Oh... I should go.” Then he closed the door again and Clara ran after him but Danny held her arm and tried to kiss her again.

“Danny, no! Let go of me.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Danny, let go of me!” Clara yelled and yanked her arm. She ran to the living room and saw a fading TARDIS going away. She checked Sam’s room and saw him sleeping. Going back to the living room she saw the Doctor’s ring with a note.

_I will be back here to watch Sam tomorrow while you work._

Clara couldn’t hold her tears anymore. He couldn’t leave her, not at that moment. He got everything wrong, she was finally breaking up with Danny to be with him.

Danny saw Clara sitting down on the couch hugging a note to her chest sobbing. He tried to get closer but she didn’t let him.

“No. Just go away, please?” She requested and he silently left. He knew in that moment he had lost Clara.

 

The woman calmed down a bit and went to her son’s room gently lying beside him.

“Momma?” The boy asked sleepy.

“Yes, honey, it’s me. Go back to sleep.” She replied kissing his hair. The sound of his twins hearts beating was the only thing calming Clara at that moment.

 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 

The Doctor walked inside his TARDIS crying and went straight to the time vortex, he needed to think. He admonished himself for once again falling for a companion. Wasn’t what happened with Rose enough?

He thought Clara was finally his when she gave him that ring, why the hell was she doing kissing soldier boy? The TARDIS interface appeared to him using little Amelia’s face.

“Thief, romantic relationships are complicated. You should return and talk to your wife right now.” The TARDIS said and the Doctor laughed without humor.

“Very funny of you to say those things to me using a child’s face. And, Clara isn’t my wife.” He said and the ship interface morphed to Clara’s image.

“Yes, she is. You gave your hearts to her, and despite her being a bossy little thing she gave her heart to you as well. Go to her!” The ship demanded and he shook his head, the old girl decided for herself and landed back on Clara’s flat opening her doors forcing him out. Sometimes he couldn’t stand his own ship.

He noticed something was off when he saw Clara’s whole family staring at him with dumb faces. Before he could say anything he felt Clara’s arms around his neck holding him tight.

“Where the hell have you been?? It’s been three weeks!!” She said suddenly getting mad at him. The Doctor’s eyes widened, sometimes he truly hated his ship.

“Can we speak privately? Where’s Sam?” He asked and Clara nodded taking his hand guiding him to her room.

“So??” She demanded an explanation.

“The TARDIS tricked me! I took her to the time vortex to think and she lectured me about how complicated relationships are. Then she brought me back of her own free will and here I am. I swear I left you a couple of hours ago. Where’s Sam?” He explained, Clara nodded. She knew how the old cow was, so she forgave him.

“I believe you, I know how the old cow can be. About Sam, well, it’s been three weeks, so I had to put him on a daycare, and that’s where he is. It’s his birthday today.” The Doctor smiled, at least the old girl had brought him back to his son’s birthday. Clara carried on though. “I had to tell my family about him, and especially about you. For them we got married and had Sam while we were in your spaceship that is also a time machine, alright?”

“What about Danny?” The Doctor asked bitterly.

“It’s over Doctor, it’s been for three weeks.” She confessed smiling at him.

“Really?” He asked hopefully.

“Really, you stupid old man.” Clara playfully rolled her eyes at him. The Doctor shyly stepped closer to her and side hugged her, Clara giggled and threw herself at his arms. “I missed you my stick insect, and Sam missed you too, he wouldn’t stop asking for you.” She rested her head on his chest.

“Good to know you guys missed me.” He said kissing Clara’s hair.

“We are your family, of course we’re gonna miss you. I really thought something bad had happened.” Clara confessed and the Doctor finally held her in his arms kissing her lips. He would finally let himself be happy, even if it will be a brief moment in his way too long life. Clara laughed in the kiss and broke apart. She handed his wedding band back to him, he put it on its place on his hand.

“C’mon, my family is waiting, we’re preparing a surprise dinner for Sam.” The Doctor nodded but didn’t let go of Clara.

“How the hell did you explain me to them?” He asked curious and she giggled.

“You can see for yourself since I don’t have time to tell you, if we stay here another minute my dad will come look for us.” Clara said putting his fingers on her temples. He carefully looked through her memories and found what he was looking for.

 

_Clara woke up in Sam’s bed the morning after The Doctor left. She felt like crying, but knew he would be back in a couple of hours to watch their son. Getting up she followed her usual morning routine, but when he didn’t show up she got truly worried. Her gran was the only person from her family to know about her son and the Doctor, so logically she took him to her gran’s house while she was at work until she could find a good daycare for him._

_At work Danny went talk to Clara to apologize, she gracefully accepted his apologies still she was clear to let him know it was over between them._

_Later that day, when she arrived at her gran’s house to pick Sam up she saw her father and Linda sitting on the couch glaring at her._

_“Is this your son?” her father asked her in a serious tone. Clara took a deep breath and decided to “man up” and tell him everything._

_“Yes, he is. Look at him, it’s impossible to deny he’s mine.” She replied._

_“How?? How old is he? Is that your mother’s ring in your left hand?” he was completely dumb folded, what the hell what going on? He last saw his daughter three months ago and she didn’t seem to have a husband or a son._

_“Dad, I need you to be open minded to understand and believe what I’ll tell you now. Do you remember that boyfriend I brought last Christmas?”_

_“The naked one?” Clara nodded._

_“Yes, well… he’s an alien, a Time Lord, and has a TARDIS, she’s a spaceship and a time machine. In his species when they’re about to die, they change bodies to cheat death, so he’s over 2000 years old.” Clara put it bluntly and her father laughed._

_“Are you serious? Where is he now?”_

_“Stop laughing dad, I’m serious!!” Clara nearly shouted and her gran decided to interfere._

_“She’s telling the truth, I’ve seen the TARDIS before, and how would you explain her almost two year old son?” Her gran said and her father seemed to believe a little bit more, but clearly not enough. Linda was weirdly quiet in the corner._

_“Let’s say I believe you, is your son human?” Dave asked and Clara shook her head._

_“No. Come here Sam.” She called him who got up and ran to her. “He has two hearts like his father.” Dave put his hands on the boy’s chest and all color vanished from his face, he finally believed in her crazy story._

 

The Doctor took his fingers off her temples and ran his thumb on her cheek.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help you break the news to your family, amica mea.” He said and Clara blushed.

“You see, I happened to have looked what amica mea means, and it means my love, doesn’t it?” The Doctor nodded. “Then, my love, I’d love you continue to call me this.”

 

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

 

Back in the living room Clara opened the TARDIS door and showed her family inside. The phrase it’s bigger on the inside was the first one everyone said. Linda being the bitch she usually was decided to say her opinion to Clara.

“Dear, don’t you think he looks a bit older for you?” she asked sarcastically. Clara chuckled, she knew Linda was acting way out of character before, apparently she was only waiting for when The Doctor could hear her.

“Considering our 2000 year gap, I think he looks dashing. Plus we make cute babies.” Clara replied while The Doctor was showing everything to her gran and dad. Her gran was completely overwhelmed by him. Clara’s father was still reticent about his daughter’s husband, but he had to confess that she was living an extraordinary life.

 

“Let’s go pick Sam up?” Clara asked The Doctor who just nodded.

 

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

 

Arriving at the daycare they found out a woman named Missy had picked up him already. The Doctor flipped.

“How could you pudding brain let a child go with a person that isn’t his mom or dad?? He doesn’t have an aunt Missy!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, but I hope it gets better soon.  
> Comments, please?  
> Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Clara’s eyes watered the moment she heard what the day care woman was telling them. She was about to burst when The Doctor held her hand and somehow that calmed her down a bit.

“We should call the police.” The day care woman said. Both Clara and The Doctor sighed just leaving the woman hanging. What were the odds this had nothing alien involved? None.

 

_xxxxxxxxxx_

 

Arriving home The Doctor went straight to his TARDIS, he needed to know who the hell Missy was and what she wanted by kidnapping his son.

Clara was explaining to her family what was going on. She couldn’t stop crying, her dad and gran were trying to calm her down, while Linda was just rolling her eyes mumbling something like “that’s what happens when you marry an alien”.

 

Inside the TARDIS The Doctor saw something weird going on, his ship was locating another one like her, another TARDIS. How was that even possible? Maybe the Time Lords finally found their way to him, or maybe someone escaped. Escaped from where? He had no idea.

Clara walked inside and he went to her, she looked so small and fragile.

“We’ll find him amica mea. We need to focus right now.” The Doctor said while hugging his love to him. Clara rested her head on his chest, she felt numb.

“Did you find something?” she asked in a low voice. He nodded.

“Yeah, but I’m not sure what I’ve just found.” He let go of her still holding her hand and showed her the monitor.

“You see this? It’s a TARDIS, another TARDIS. How’s that even possible?” Clara’s eyes widened.

“Another Time Lord? Do you think another Time Lord would kidnap our son?” she asked and he nodded. “But, shouldn’t they be grateful you saved them all??” The Doctor sighed.

“Clara, you know they were never very fond of me, so anything is possible.”

“Can we go there? Can we enter the other TARDIS?” Clara asked.

“Yeah, but we’ll have to there alone, my TARDIS won’t ever land inside another TARDIS, it would make time insanely dangerous.”

“What are we waiting for then?” The Doctor smiled and pecked Clara’s lips.

 

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

 

“Should we knock?” Clara asked The Doctor when they found the other TARDIS down town London. That one looked like a house.

“It wouldn’t hurt, right?” he replied and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened and a woman who looked like a Mary Poppins from hell appeared.

“Well, well, well, you finally found me, boyfriend.” She said and kissed him. Clara went mental and pushed the woman away from her Doctor. “Feisty, I like it. I knew you would be perfect for my Doctor, but I could never tell you would actually fall in love with him. I’m Missy, by the way.”

“You’re the woman in the shop? The one who put that puzzle in the paper? Who the hell are you?” The Doctor asked and Missy laughed.

“Well, I couldn’t keep calling myself The Master, so now I’m Missy, short for Mistress.” She explained and The Doctor looked down.

“What?” Clara asked him.

“Oh darling, he’s shy, but we’re best friends since we were young boys. In this regeneration when I can finally reproduce with him, you come around with that little bundle of joy you call a son. I thought you were good for him because you’re a control freak and he’s the man who cannot be controlled, but you enchanted him with your charms and stole him from me.” Missy said and Clara’s eyes widened.

“I don’t care who you are or were, I just want to know one thing: where the hell is my son?” Clara stood up for herself and Missy laughed.

“Oh, human females and their unconditional love for their offspring... Now shush, I don’t like to be yelled at.” Missy said to Clara and then turned to The Doctor. “You can dispose of your little human now, she won’t last anyway, soon enough I’ll blow this whole world up.” The Doctor glared at Missy.

“I won’t even say you’re more insane that ever, because I don’t think that’s possible. You became insane the moment you stared at the time vortex for the first time. How are you here?” He demanded to know and she just laughed.

“Gallifrey falls... No more!” She sang and both Clara’s and The Doctor’s jaw dropped.

“Through the painting??” He asked and the evil time lady just nodded. The Doctor wouldn’t deal with that shit anymore, so he pushed her aside and entered her TARDIS, Clara followed him.

 

“Sam?? Where are you??” The Doctor asked looking around, he could feel the boy’s presence near.

“DADDY?? Help me!! I don’t know where I am!!!” The child yelled from the corridor, his parents’ ran to him but stopped the moment they saw the boy was tied down to a bed and his heart beats were controlling the nuclear bomb count down. The faster his hearts pounded, the faster the countdown went.

“OMG!” Clara whispered. The Doctor held her hand and whispered back to her.

“We need to calm him down or we won’t have time to disable the bomb. There’s a escape capsule here, she was going to throw him to detonate Earth.” Clara nodded with teary eyes and slowly approached her son. She’s never been more scared in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for taking forever to update this, but life's been busy for me.  
> Hope you understand, thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey Missy you’re so fine, you’re so fine you BLOW my mind, hey Missy, hey Missy...” They heard Missy singing and Clara was on the verge of breaking down.

“I’m gonna kill that woman!” She spitted out and The Doctor held her hand.

“Calm down Clara, I need you to calm Sam so I have time to disable the bomb. Focus amica mea, please?” He pleaded her and she nodded holding her son’s hand.

“Hello sweetheart, mum and daddy are finally here. You know what we’re gonna do when we go home?” She asked the child and he shook his head.

“No.”

“Celebrate your birthday! Daddy even returned to the party, are you excited? How old are you today, baby?” He showed her three fingers and smiled. Her eyes watered.

“Don’t cry momma, I love you.” Clara giggled and tears spilled through her eyes. The Doctor looked at her and smiled.

“I love you too my son.” Clara replied and felt The Doctor’s arms go around her.

“It’s done. Let’s untie him?” He whispered in her ear.

“You undone my pretty work? You are not funny.” Missy’s voice rang from behind them. Clara couldn’t hold herself anymore, so she ran to the Time Lady and pushed her with all her strength. Missy fell on the floor laughing. “C’mon, you have two Time Lords for yourself and I have none, that’s not fair.”

“Life isn’t fair.” The Doctor said and Missy rolled her eyes. She took a device out of her pocket and pointed to Clara.

“What’s that Missy? Don’t you dare do something against my family.” He barked at the crazy Time Lady. She used the device anyway and Clara vanished, Sam yelled no and ran to where his mom once was.

“There, alone at last. Me and my Time Lords.” Missy said and The Doctor held her by her collar.

“What have you done to my Clara?”

“Don’t worry, it’s just a teleport. I didn’t kill your precious Clara. Not yet anyway.” The Doctor let go of her collar with a sigh.

“Missy, what the hell do you want with me?” He asked and the Time Lady tried to hold his hand, but he was faster and took his hand of our her reach.

“I want you. I can even be with this little thing of yours. We can go home, finally.”

“Home? Do you know where is Gallifrey? The Time Lord asked serious.

“Of course. Leave this obsession you have for humans behind and come home with me, please?” She said noticing The Doctor was shaken by her proposal. “We can go home and have a new family of our own, it’ll be wonderful.”

“You’re lying. Gallifrey is lost in another dimension, you couldn’t know where it is.”

“Am I?” She replied, The Doctor shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter now. I already have a family here with Clara. You should know how perfect she is for me, seeing you were the one who put us together. So tell me, where did you send her?”

“Say something nice and I might tell you.” Missy smiled at him. The Doctor picked up Sam in his arms and shook his head in defeat.

“You win.” He said and Missy pointed the teleport to him laughing.

“I know.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Clara had no idea what had happened to her, but she seemed to be somewhere in the Roman Empire. Missy had probably sent her there.

“Excuse me ma’am, can you let us pass?” She heard a very familiar voice, the moment she turned her head she saw The Doctor wearing roman clothes with three man caring the TARDIS in a weird ancient handcart.

“Doctor??” She asked jumping on his neck holding him. He felt different and looked younger though.

“I’m not a Doctor ma’am, but I know a very good one to help you. What’s your name?” He asked and she realized that this man wasn’t her Doctor. Maybe he was the man he got his face from.

“Clara, I’m Clara. And you?” He smiled at her.

“I’m Caecilius, nice to meet you.” They shook hands and he went back to his way.

“Sir, can I ask you where did you find this box?” She asked pointing to the TARDIS.

“Oh, modern art they called it. I bought it on the market. Now, I gotta go. Bye.” She nodded and waved him goodbye while running to the market.

Getting there she saw The Doctor, not her Doctor but his 10th self, sandy shoes. She remembered him from the adventure they had while trying to save Gallifrey.

“You! Come here!” A ginger woman said looking directly at her.

“Me?” Clara mouthed while pointing to myself, she nodded and Clara got closer.

“You don’t look like you belong here.” She said and called the Doctor out. “Oi, spaceman, look what I just found. A 21th century girl.” The Doctor went to them smiling. He was truly adorable.

“Well done, Donna.” He spoke to the woman, then he looked at Clara. “How are you possible?” He asked Clara and she giggled.

“I’m not, but that’s not the point. The point is that I am indeed from the 21th century and I need to return there as soon as possible. Doctor, I can’t tell you much about me because I’m from your future, but I need your help.” Clara tried to explain, but Donna wasn’t concinced even though the Doctor was.

“Future? How far in the future?” Donna asked.

“My Doctor is over 2000 years old, so I’d say more or less 1000 years in the future, two regenerations later, though I met your 11th self, chin, he was my best friend, it was so hard when he regenerated.” Clara replied.

“So you’re with my last regeneration?” He asked.

“Spoilers!” She winked.

“How are you here? Where is your Doctor?” The red haired woman kept asking.

“Missy! She tricked us and teleported me here. She’s insane and now she has my husband and son hosteged! I need help.” Clara started shaking just by the thought of Missy.

“Missy?” It was the Doctor’s turn to ask.

“Oh I keep forgeting, you know her as The Master.” The Doctor’s eyes widened.

“I will help you, what’s your name anyway?”

“Clara. Clara Oswald.”

“Okay Clara, I will help you as soon as I solve the problem here, and first I have to find my TARDIS.” Clara rolled her eyes.

“What problem could possibly happen here in Rome right now? My son is in danger!” Clara said showing her control freak tendencies.

“Problem number 1: I don’t have my TARDIS, so I can’t help you. Problem number 2: The smoke talks here, this can’t be normal. Last, but not least, problem number 3: this isn’t Rome, we’re in Pompeii and guess which say is today? Yes, the day the Vesuvius will make this town disappear.” He was about to continue when Clara interrupted him.

“Your gob is even worse than my doctor’s. I know where the TARDIS is. I saw a man named Caecilius taking her to his home, and I know where he lives. Let’s go?” Clara said and Donna smirked.

“I like you, you got him to shut up.” Donna said and Clara smiled whispering.

“Years of practice and this.” She showed Donna her wedding ring. “But this needs to be our secret, alright?” Donna nodded.

“Wait, when you said your son you meant...”

“Yes, it’s the Doctor’s son as well.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next one is the last one.  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> :)

The 10th Doctor, Donna and Clara went to Caecilius’ house. Clara couldn’t take her eyes out of the roman’s face, it was amazing to see the man her Doctor got his face from. She had no idea why he’d make that decision though.

Caecilius daughter could obviously help Ten solve the talking smoke problem, so they followed her lead. Clara could not enter adventure mode though, she couldn’t focus on anything but going back to her son and husband.

“Clara, are you human?” Donna suddenly asked and the brunette’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, why’d you ask?” The red haired smirked.

“I didn’t know superior timelords could breed with human females...”

“Yeah, I didn’t know about it either, apparently, we, the inferior species, can carry gallifreyan babies. My son has two hearts and all.” Donna interrupted Clara with a loud laugh.

“I guess they’re not that superior, are they?” The older woman asked and Clara laughed.

“They are different than us, but it’s their ego that are superior.”

“Oh yeah, don’t even tell me about it.” Donna sighed and both women laughed.

 

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

 

The Doctor and Sam landed inside a cave. A place full of women doing some kind of ritual, he instantly remembered where he was. Pompeii. He fell on his knees almost dropping his son, his face, now he knew why it looked familiar.

“Daddy! We need to find mommy.” His son’s voice took him out of trance. They needed to get out of there soon, find Clara, find sandy shoes and leave. Donna, he’d get to see Donna again. How much he missed her. At that moment they heard a loud noise, the volcano.

He took his son back in his arms and ran, as fast as he could.

 

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 

The Vesuvius erupted and Donna was begging the 10th Doctor to save someone.

“I can’t save them Donna, it’s a fixed point in time.” He tried to explain, but the red haired would stop crying.

“Not everyone, just someone. Save them! Save Ceacilius and his family.” She pleaded and Clara felt her Doctor near, as if he was inside her head somehow.

“My Doctor, he’s here.” Clara suddenly said and started to run through the commotion. Ten sighed.

“Clara!! Come back here!” He yelled, Donna rolled her eyes.

“It’s no use, she’s running to find her family and she’ll never stop. Now save someone quickly and let’s go after Clara.” She ordered and Ten finally complied.

 

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 

Clara ran and ran and she found herself inside Ceacilius’ house. The whole family was holding each other kneeled down on the floor. She was about to approach them when she felt two arms hold her tight from behind.

“Clara!!” Her Doctor said holding her tight bringing Sam to the hug as well. As soon as Clara could speak again she did.

“We need to run or sandy shoes will leave us here and we’ll die!!” Her Doctor chuckled.

“Don’t worry, he will come back for this family. This face is to remember me of what I do, I’m the Doctor and I save people.” The moment he finished saying that the TARDIS materialized, Ten opening the door letting everyone in.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 

“We look the same, you’re just older, how is that possible?” Caecilius asked Twelve, who just rolled his eyes. Clara slapped his arms though.

“Say something!” She mouthed to him.

“Okay...” He took a deep breath. “Well, I don’t know, we’re probably relatives.” Twelve dismissed the subject and sat far away from the roman family. Donna sat beside him.

“Oi, grumpy, you could’ve been nicer to them.” She said and Twelve chuckled.

“I missed you Donna.” He simply said and hugged the red haired tight.

“How old are you?”

“Over 2,000, and no, you won’t die anytime soon. I’m just too old.” He said and Donna laughed.

“I’m glad to see you finally found someone after Rose. Clara loves you very much.” The woman said looking at Clara who had her son napping on her lap.

“I know she is perfect for me, even though she’ll die on me. I should have learned better than to fall in love with a human again.” He confessed and Donna gave him a sympathetic smile.

“At least she gave you a son, a time lord son. Her legacy will stay forever. And you better enjoy the time you have and not waste one single minute.” The woman argued and The Doctor nodded smiling. Clara’s legacy would always stay with him forever despite their son. How he wanted to have a real child with her, he wanted to have her so bad. He had for a long time. The tenth Doctor approached them giggling.

“We’re in Rome! Roman family, you are home.” He announced and the family got up saying their goodbyes to everyone. As soon as they left the Twelfth Doctor sat beside Clara and held her tight to him.

“I can’t believe we’ll be home soon.” He whispered in her ear. She shivered.

“Me too, though we’ll have to push Sam’s birthday celebration to tomorrow. I’m just exhausted.” She confessed and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Exhausted? That’s such a pity, I thought we would consume our marriage tonight.” He said and her eyes widened.

“Consume what? We have to get properly married first.” She was being sassy and he loved it.

“Well, it was you that put this ring on my finger, so I thought…” Clara interrupted him by locking her lips to his. They could hear Donna giggling.

“What??” Ten said very confused. Donna laughed even harder.

“I can’t believe you hadn’t figured it out yet, spaceman.” Donna said and Ten’s eyes widened.

“Does that mean the boy is my son?” he asked. Clara and Twelve laughed in their kiss and pulled apart.

“He’s your future son, so don’t get any ideas.” Twelve said running his fingers on his son’s hair. Ten smiled like a child.

“It’s great to know my future is in such great hands.”

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 

Clara, Sam and The Doctor were finally home. Clara explained everything to her family, so tomorrow they would return for Sam’s birthday party. The Doctor put his son to sleep and later on he walked inside Clara’s room and saw her already lying in the bed. He lied down beside her and held her tight to him.

“Today I really thought I was gonna lose you, I don’t want to ever feel that way again.” He confessed and that got her attention. It was so out of character for him.

“That’s sweet, but are you sure you’re alright?” she ran her palm on his face and he closed his eyes.

“I know that I’m usually very closed about my feelings, but today I talked to Donna and she made me see things crystal clear. I love you, and I don’t want another minute to pass without you knowing that.” Clara’s eyes watered.

“Thank you, and I love you too. But I guess you already knew that.”


	10. Chapter 10

Clara pushed the Doctor on her bed and sat on his hips.

“I’ve waited forever to do something like this with you.” She whispered and he blushed. He had never done things like that with this particular body. Clara noticed he was shy and pecked his lips. “I want you. Do you want me?” She asked and The Doctor looked at her smirking.

“Oh, I do… don’t you ever doubt that. It’s just that I’ve never done this, you know, in this old body of mine.” He replied and Clara didn’t even let him say anything further by kissing him right on the lips. The woman bit on his lower lip earning a moan from the alien, it was by far the sexiest sound she ever heard come from his mouth. Something ignited inside him and he turned them over being on top of his petite Clara. He devoured her mouth, and then went to her neck, sucking and nibbling on her soft skin.

“Fuck!” she moaned. “Keep doing that.” She moaned again and ran her short nails on his back. He bit on her lower lip and stared at her eyes.

“Can I take this off?” he asked smirking pointing to her tank top, she nodded and he did it running his thumb on her right nipple. He kept licking and sucking on her nipples, it was making her so hot. Clara was pulling on his hair and she could feel him smile on her chest. She loved his silver curls way too much. He gave her butterfly kisses all over her chest and stopped on her belly button blowing a bit, she laughed and he looked at her with a playful look. The Doctor bent up again and kissed her full on the lips, that man had a kiss that made her legs jelly. Clara could feel his boner rubbing on her lady parts so she opened my legs to accommodate him better. “Clara, I want you so bad.” He moaned in her ears and she shivered.

“We just gotta be silent because of Sam.” he shook his head and started to push her shorts down along with her panties. Clara let him. He found a bird tattoo on my hip and bit his lip. He licked her tattoo and left a love bite beside it. Clara couldn’t wait anymore, so she pushed his boxers down and saw when his erection got free. Oh my, he was all big, the bigger she had ever seen.

“Like what you see?” he asked smirking and Clara blushed a bit, he got on top of her carefully. “You’re so tiny that I feel like I’m gonna crush you. Be on top, please?” Clara nodded and he turned them. She positioned herself and lowered her hips slowly, his face was the most adorable thing in the whole universe. She couldn’t believe a girl like her could make a man as hot as him feel that way.

Clara was driving him crazy, she was so tight, warm and wet, just the way he liked it. The Doctor held her tight on the hips and made her ride him hard.

 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 

Clara woke up and felt the bed empty beside her, if he had left her she would kill him and make sure he wouldn’t regenerate. She got up, got dressed, and as soon as she opened her room’s door a delicious smell invaded her senses.

She found The Doctor and their son on the kitchen having breakfast, that was something she could get used to.

“Morning love!” The Doctor greeted her giving a peck on her lips. “I think you’re late for work.” He told her and she smiled holding her son.

“Don’t worry, I think I’ll quit.” She said and The Doctor’s eyes widened.

“What?” he was lost.

“Let’s be real, it’s impossible to have a normal life and you at the same time. So I choose you.” Clara dropped the bomb on him and sat beside him putting her son on her lap. “Sammy! Today we’re gonna have a birthday party, aren’t we?” Sam giggled and nodded clapping his hands. The Doctor was still dumbfolded looking at Clara.

“Did you just say that you want to elope with me?” he asked the woman and she laughed.

“Elope? I thought we were getting married and going to live in the TARDIS as we should have done ages ago…” Clara clarified and The Doctor just kissed her passionately. He couldn’t believe he finally would have his family on broad the TARDIS indefinitely.

 

_…somewhere in the future…_

 

“Doctor, I was thinking of something.” Clara asked her husband. She was sitting on his chair in the console room.

“Yeah?” he asked stop thinking with his ship and looking at her.

“Will our baby be a copy of Sam?” she asked running her hands on her huge 8 month pregnant belly. The Doctor went to her side and smiled.

“No, amica mea, we changed the line of events the moment I brought Sam here, so no, our new son won’t be a copy of Sam.” He explained his wife and pecked her lips.

“EWWW!” they heard from the door. It was Sam, he was 9, so he was on the disgust phase. “Can you two stop kissing all the time? It’s disgusting.” The couple just laughed. The Doctor knew he wouldn’t have that happy phase forever, no one does. At least, he could enjoy the moment.

 

_People fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand… Me, I fall in love with you every single day._

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.  
> Comment if possible, please?  
> I need to know if I should continue or not.  
> Thanks.


End file.
